Missing, Found, Love, and Secrets
by AshlenH
Summary: One little ranger is missing when the Turbo Chamber's Eplosion. When a monster arrives on Earth and doesn't set off the MegaShip's alarm Kerone is confused when she brings up the satilite she see's something strange. When something important is found will Andros's feelings be revealed? Will Secrets be discovered?
1. Silent Alerts

"Hey Cass." shouted the Purple ranger Karone.

No reply.

"Cass?" asked Karone again.

No reply.

Karone looked confused at the door she had knocked on for almost ten minutes now.

Karone was wondering why her Pink ranger friend hadn't opened the door yet.

She knew Cassie was in there Deca their on-board computer system said she was.

"Cassie? Are you okay?"

"Your not going to get her out anytime soon." a voice said.

Karone jumped at the sound.

She turned around to see Carlos the Black ranger looking at her.

She smiled but it suddenly disappeared when he was wearing the same depressed, heartbroken face that Cassie had when she came to breakfast about an hour ago.

Karone remembered Zhane mentioning that he wished he had a sister to torture as Andros argued with her, and Cassie lost it and broke into tears and ran out of the hangar bay.

TJ and Carlos looked like they were about to cry too, but held it in.

That's when Karone ran after Cassie to find out what was wrong.

"Why? What wrong with her? Wh do you guys look like you lost apart of your lives."

Carlos chuckled and looked at the floor "She's okay physically at least. We all are it's just today's not a happy day for us."

Karone wanted to ask, but controlled it.

Karone nodded and watched Carlos walk away.

She shook her head and walked to the bridge.

Once she get there she knew something was wrong when she saw the screen.

There was a red dot blinking on a part of the Earth meaning that there was a monster there, she ran to Andros's station and started pressing controls to get a better look at the trouble.

She heard snoring and turned around to see the Silver ranger Zhane asleep in his chair, she shook her head and pick paper ball that the boys were playing with the other day and aimed it at his head and got a perfect shot waking him up.

"What, Where are the playing unicorns." shouted Zhane.

"Zhane there's trouble on Earth wake up you idiot." shouted Karone.

Zhane blinked and ran over to her and looked at the screen.

"Deca why didn't you tell us of this?" asked Karone.

"Because none is in real danger."

"But..."Karone looked back at the screen the monster was gone before she could get a picture of it all that was there was remains of what looked like a blown-up building.

"It's gone." whispered Karone.

"What? It was just there."

"I don't know but I have a feeling that this place is not like that by accident." he replied and looked at Karone with a serious look on his face and not his usual idiotic look.

Zhane pressed a button and spoke into the microphone.

"All rangers please come up to the bridge"

(pause as he looked at Karone)

"I belive we have a problem."


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Within minutes Karone's older brother Andros also the Red ranger, Carlos, TJ the Blue ranger, and surprising Cassie to run onto the bridge with a loss of breath.

Andros took one look at Karone's frozen figure and freaked out asking

"What's wrong?"

Before Zhane could even open his mouth to answer Karone did.

"There was a monster on Earth."

The newly arrived rangers gasped and TJ yelped

"What?"

"Deca didn't tell us because there was no danger to anyone." explained Karone.

"Okay so what's wrong with that?" Asked Cassie.

"It's very wrong because when I brought up the video fed from the satellite I found something that doesn't look like it was made by accident."

Andros understood his sister and walked up to her and whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

Andros looked up at Deca and asked

"Bring up the video that Karone and Zhane saw."

All in one motion.

The front screen brightened up with the picture standing video of the building that looked like a bomb went off inside.

TJ and Carlos let out a small gasp and Cassie gave a big squeak.

"What is wrong guys?" asked Zhane.

The three of them (TJ, Carlos, and Cassie) looked at each other.

TJ sighed and looked at Andros.

"Your right. That building was not made that way on accident."

Karone turned around to look at TJ.

"How do you know?" she asked

TJ looked at Cassie then back at Karone.

TJ nodded towards the screen "Because that building is what's left of our old Turbo Power Chamber."

Karone's heart sank, will Zhane's jaw dropped,

Andros was shocked, but of course didn't show it.

Karone finally looked at Cassie and went and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in her friend's ear.

"Don't be you didn't know."

Andros blinked a couple of times and asked

"Why didn't you tell us?"

TJ replied "We just got your trust. We didn't want to lose it because we failed to keep our chamber in one piece."

Andros nodded.

Zhane finally spoke up

"You still have my trust. It would have been hard trying to save our chamber with only four rangers."

"What do you mean?" Asked Carlos

"Well there's only so much You, TJ, Cassie, and Justin could have done alone right?"

Cassie looked up from Karone's embrace at Zhane.

Zhane put his hands up in defense. "What?"

Cassie spoke with a shaky voice.

"There were five of us not four."

Zhane cocked his head to the side with confusion.

Karone looked a Cassie with wide eyes.

Everyone knew that Karone was a witch and reading people's minds was one of her many specialties.

Andros looked at TJ for an explanation.

He didn't speak for a few minutes but did at last.

"Our Yellow Ranger died in that explosion."

Cassie clung back onto Karone and started to whimper.

TJ went to her and patted her back.

Karone was the first to speak after what felt like years.

"One week from today would be the first time you stepped foot on this ship."

TJ nodded.

Karone Continued "So today would be the day your chamber blown up?"

TJ nodded again.

"Today's the day your yellow ranger died?"

Cassie let out a cry on Karone's shoulder.

Zhane looked at Andros and nodded.

Andros faced TJ and said "Teams lose rangers all the time why is this one so different?"

TJ's head shot up like a bullet

"Because unlike you we don't push people away."

Andros eyes widened he looked at his feet and muttered an apology.

Cassie finally stopped crying and stepped away from Karone.

"She wasn't just another ranger she was practically our sister."

Karone and Zhane looked at her and encouraged her to keep going.

She did, but slow

"Her name was Ashley Hammond."


	3. Who is Ashley?

Who is Ashley?

"We meet when we were 7 years old. We were both in the hospital I had a broken arm and she was in a coma. They put us in the same room and it was very awkward for me for a few days in till one day I heard a mutter. She had woken up. I called the nurse immediately. The nurse said that she was in a plane crashed and had none. Nobody came and visited her she had no family no friends. Plus she didn't remember anything but that she liked the name Ashley for some reason. When she woke up she was confused she saw me and smiled. We did eventually decided to call her Ashley. We became best friends. I left to go home and gave her my phone number. She was going to an orphanage. Then one day about a month later a family moved in next door to my house. I saw a girl my age get out of the car. It was Ashley. I ran outside and hugged her and we have never been separated sense."

Everyone looked at Cassie in disbelief because that was the most she had spoken that day at one time.

Carlos spoke up

"Once they entered Angel Grove Middle we all meet and became Best Friends. About a year later we meet Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Justin. Once we all entered Angel Grove High School me, TJ, and Cassie got our powers."

Zhane looked confused again but did asked

"What about Justin and this Ashley?"

TJ nodded and spoke

"Justin was prompted to High School too and he still claimed the blue morpher with us like he did before. Ashley never took her morpher she refused it."

Zhane laughed

"Why would anyone reject great power?"

Cassie nodded in agreement with a smirk on her face but did explain further. Cassie seemed to get used to telling her who were lacking knowledge about her old friend.

"Being Ashley she didn't think she was good enough for it."

TJ and Carlos tried to fight back laughter but failed.

TJ spoke in between laughs

"That's Ash" (laugh) "For you!"

Karone spoke up with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?"

Carlos stopped laughing first to reply to her question.

"Because when you looked at her or just meet her she's one of the sweetest and friendly girl you'll ever meet then you get as close as we were she turns out to be one piece of art."

"Explain." Ask Zhane

By now everyone but Andros had taken a seat on the floor of the bridge. He just sat in a chair trying to be good.

TJ did reply after thinking of a nice way to explain.

"Ashley is a unique girl. One minute she'll be giggling and hang with us then if someone does something to her and get her mad. Well you better run if you want to live because once Ash got really mad you'll be lucky if you survive."

"Female version of Andros now that I think of it." Giggle Cassie.

Everyone burst out laughing even Andros had a tiny tug on his lips.

Zhane was surprisingly the one to continue the conversation.

"How much damage can a little, non-power ranger girl do?"

TJ and Carlos shrugged not wanting to answer the question.

But lucky for them Cassie did answer

"Well..." she glared at the two shrugging boys

"She did like to watch and help us train."

Zhane was about to argue when Cassie put her finger up to stop him.

"Even though she refused the power we allowed her to get access to the chamber so we won't shut her out from our lives because we were she was our best friend and we respected her choice. Now back on the good point. Oh yeah she helped us all the time I faded remember no 100%ly remember her battling TJ once"

Karone glared at TJ who saw and moved farther away from her.

Zhane threw his hands in the air.

"So TJ hit a girl what's the problem, her fault right?"

Cassie Continued.

"Actually she was also fighting Carlos and Adam, and Tommy, and Justin"

Andros's head shot up

"What! One on five that's not fair. Plus she didn't have any powers…"

Andros kept babbling in till Karone's purple magic covered his mouth.

Andros glared at her.

"It is fair Andros if Ashley wiped the five boys butts to shame." Said Cassie

Andros's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

Soon and Slowly Karone's magic faded from her own shocked.

"Yep even though Ash didn't have a morpher she did beat the boys all at once. Ashley never saw herself as strong, smart, or a leader." Grinned Cassie as she looked at the two boy's embarrassment.

Zhane's jaw looked like it was about to fall off.

"What do you mean leader?" Asked Andros.

TJ found his nerve and spoke.

"Ash was always a better leader than all of us combined."

TJ saw the confusion between the three space rangers.

"I know she would have been given the red morpher but there is a gender thing going on and I was offered it instead. You don't know how many times I almost gave it to her but it was linked to me."

"Don't forget how many times you got your morpher taken away from you." Piped Cassie.

"What?" said Zhane.

"Oh yeah we finally got Ashley up to the chamber one day and Carlos found some very sticky glue and glued the yellow morpher to her wrist. Ashley freaked out in till Justin came and calmed her down. She was always partial to him. After that things went good and if you did something to dishonor your power like hurt someone, give up, or disbelieved in yourself Ashley took your morpher away from you but gave it back when you deserved it again in her eyes or there was a battle."

Cassie looked up at Karone and smiled. A real smile not a fake one.

Karone looked up at Andros. He was still. She turned to Zhane who was biting his lip. In till he asked

"What happened?"

TJ made a questioning sound.

"You know that day you lost our chamber. I'm clueless."

Carlos and Cassie tensed at the question.

Karone muttered something under her breath about

"Brainless too"

Cassie looked up and told the tale.

"We were in the chamber. Divatox had found it we never thought anyone could or would find our secret chamber. We were hiding in the control room waiting for what will happen. We couldn't run it was one of our three rules. _Never run from a fight unless you're forced. _We had nowhere to run to though. TJ was trying to think of a plan I guess and thought of nothing. He looked at Ashley for help she nodded. Ashley looked down a Justin and I saw pain flash threw her eyes. Justin saw Carlos and Me were a little frightened and that's what he became he was only 14 years old. Ashley was always close to Justin ever sense they meet. Justin grew up without a mother only his dad. Once Ashley came into the picture she filled that missing piece in Justin's life. Ashley was practically his mother she treated him like her own son but mostly a friend. Ashley loved him but not like the boy and girl love but as real family so did Justin to Ash. It almost killed Ash to see him hurt or scared. I know with all my heart that the worst one effected about the explosion and Ashley dying is Justin. I remember Ash getting down on her knees to look into his eyes as she spoke to him. She explained to him that everything was going to be fine and that he will see his dad again. Ash finally got up and took charge telling us that if we stayed together and put our minds and team work together we will win this fight. We felt better but then the ceiling was about to collapse right above Justin we heard and saw Ash screamed and lunged herself to throw her and him across the room will the ceiling fell. That's when we all morphed and the battle beginning I saw everyone fighting hard most Ash I saw she was also get beat up pretty hard. A few months after she got her morpher we established at she fought better unmorphed. So she wasn't doing so hot in this fight."

Andros and Zhane had the same thought and they both spoke it.

"But that's impossible she would have to be powerful than well Zordon."

Cassie shrugged and went back to the story.

"That's what we thought and believed not all science. Well we knew we were losing the battle and I saw Ash look around for something. I didn't know what at first now I do. Ash got hit in the helmet and stumbled back she settled herself when we heard Ash yell at us to back up. We did but I saw that Justin was still in the battle fighting his hardest when Ash grabbed him and pulled him back kicking off a few enemies while she was at it. Justin was trying to keep fighting when Ash begged him to stop."

Zhane, Andros, and Karone's wide in shocked that Ashley was begging for him to not fight.

"Ash pushed Justin into TJ while he grabbed him. We wondered what Ash was going to do when she ran and slammed her fist on the escape button. An escape pod enclosed around us. None of the enemies were inside the enemies were who stared at the pod like idiots. Also Ash herself was not in the pod. We yelled at her to let us out when she shook her head and said something that was Ashley by herself, she said that she wouldn't let us die when there was another solution. She also said that she loved us. At that moment her same fist hit the launch button. We were thrown from the chamber. We landed somewhere far from the chamber but we could still see it. It seemed that Divatox didn't see us escape. We got us and looked at the chamber about to go back when it exploded the explosion so power throwing us onto our backs. Ashley sacrificed her own life for us and all her family knows is that she died in a factory fire. After Divatox left we searched everywhere for her we found nothing."

Tears started to fall from the three Earth ranger's eyes.

At that moment Justin entered the bridge.

Not knowing anything about what was going on.

Justin just asked sadly he clearly knew what day it was.

"What?"

Karone got up and gave Justin a big hug holding him close.

Justin looked around at the other ranger's faces and saw Cassie in tears.

Tears started to fall from his own eyes as he held onto Karone's embrace.

He knew why Karone hugged him

He knew why his friends were quiet

He knew why Cassie was crying

He knew he couldn't be strong anymore he let go and cried into Karone's hug.

Andros saw Zhane almost crying too.

Andros now knew why they cared so much about this girl.

Ashley wasn't another ranger or friend or mother that died.

She was the reason any of them were alive at this moment.

And she's wasn't here.

All the rangers cried or in Andros's case felt bad.

For one person

Ashley Hammond.


	4. Video's Unleashed

Videos Unleashed

**About 3 months later**

"Find anything Kerone?" asked Zhane.

Kerone was leaning over a council and she was starting to get irritated with him.

The questions and none stop talking she could handle.

But standing over her eating a cookie letting the crumbs fall on her head was a step way into the death zone.

"No! Now move." shouted Kerone she was about to back sidekick him in the stomach.

After the 10 millionth time he finally moved.

Kerone sighed for getting her space back and shook her head to relive it from the crumbs..

"Grumpy." He muttered.

"That's it!"

Kerone turned to him with death in her eyes. Zhane obviously saw because he dropped his cookie in fright.

Zhane took off running over the console. Kerone followed close behind.

Once they were down the hall Zhane was screaming like a girl.

Zhane slipped into an open room and locked the door shut.

Kerone hit the door once or twice and laughed at herself. She knew that he would be in there for an hour or more thinking that she would be waiting outside the door to hurt him.

So she went back to the bridge quietly and tried to finish looking for something that only Zhane knew she was looking for.

"Hey Kerone"

That voice woke her an hour into her search. Kerone quickly hit the quit button to hide what was on her console.

"Hey Cass what's up."

"Nothing where's Zhane I heard him screaming early I thought he saw a rat or something."

Kerone laughed then shook her head.

"No there are only so much cookie crumbs that will fit in my hair."

The girls burst into giggles.

"Justin said he had something to so us that he's been working on for a long time."

The girls jumped at TJ's voice

They turned to see Andros, Carlos, and TJ standing by the door.

Zhane was hiding behind TJ scared.

Carlos grinned and pointed at Zhane.

"We found him in a supply closet what did you two do to him?"

Kerone looked from Carlos to Zhane and back.

"Something long overdue."

Andros looked like he was going to burst into laughter but spoke instead.

"Okay you two need to stop annoying each other Zhane. Also stop trying to kill each other Kerone."

Kerone glared at her brother stuck her tongue at him.

Andros rolled his eyes and everyone had to bit their lips to keep from laughing at this brother sister moment.

Justin finally walked into the room with a Cd in his hand.

"Hey sorry I'm late I had to get away from my dad."

Cassie turned to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry I forget that you don't have help anymore in that situation."

Justin nodded his head and turned to the rest of the group.

"I had been working on this project for about a year and I just finished it. I'm going to make another one with because I didn't have anything of you three."

Kerone shook her head out of confusion.

"What I don't understand what about us."

TJ explained

"Justin likes to make movies so he always has a camera or camcorder on him. He puts them together and makes a movie of memories. I don't know what this one is about. The last one was about Tommy and Kat for their anniversary"

The three Keorvan's nodded.

Justin turned and put the Cd in Deca's drive and hit play.

_A beach comes into the picture. Waves moving nice and slow. It was easy to see a sun rise in the far background. Then you hear screaming Tommy comes into the picture laughing "Got this Justin." Tommy was carrying a girl in a pink two piece swim suit over his shoulder. It was Kat. Tommy started to run towards the water Kat was screaming begging him to stop. Then Tommy jumped into the deep water taking Kat with him. The two surfed above the water Tommy laughing. Soon a splash waster breaks out between the two. The camera turns to another direction to see a ton of different colored blankets landing in the sand and about half a dozen people sitting on them. They were all laughing at the splash war in the water. In till someone shouted "Get Ash!" Right after that all the boys got up running towards a yellow blanket grabbing at something that was fighting back. Soon you hear a blood clenching scream. The boys start walking towards the water. Tommy runs towards them helping them. You see that Adam was holding a foot and Carlos was holding the other. TJ was holding two hands in till Tommy came and took one. The boys were hold a girl and a really revealing yellow two piece. The camera starts towards the boys. "Stay back there Justin. You don't want to get the camera wet." You hear a laugh come for behind the camera "This is perfect blackmail!" The guys start getting in the water and swing three times and throw the girl into the water. You hear girls laughing by the towels. The guys start running for the lives way from the water. After a few more seconds the girl surfed from the water and stood up. You could see hair in front of her face hiding it. She starts running towards the guys. Then looks at the camera and stops dead in her tracks. "Justin you better not be recording this." "Yep!" The girl runs and hides her face from the camera shouting "You know I hate videos or picture of me Justin!" "To late Ashley!"_

Everyone on the bridge is laughing in till they hear the last word. Then look at each other and smile.

TJ spoke to everyone but mostly Justin. "Ash never did like cameras she also ways hide her face. It would be a miracle if you got one shot."

Justin smiles "You'll see."

_The screen fades bringing another video on._

_The background looked like they were in a house with blue walls."Justin you sure your dad let you have a party?" "Yea sense its only you guys and he is gone." The camera rounded the room showing at the red, green, pink, and yellow decoration on the walls and balloons. Soon the camera shows TJ, Carlos, Kat, Cassie, Adam, and Ashley walk in the room. "Congratulations to the new Turbo Rangers!" shouts Justin. There was collision with the camera and hugs. Then an elegant hand is placed on the lens of the camera "Hey Ash no hands on the lens!" The camera shakes obviously trying to move the hand. Then hand stayed put and when a perfect toned voice spoke the shaking stopped "Sorry Justin you know I don't like being recorded. It's nice that you did this for them." "Why didn't you take the morpher Ash?" A depth pause it very noticed "Because Justin I'm a disappointment even to my parents." "Ash do not talk like that." "It is true Justin." Someone for the other side of the house screams "Cake!" The hand is removed and you she a figure walking towards the kitchen. "TJ!" called Justin. TJ comes into the camera view "Yea?" "I need to do something I might get kill for doing. Can you hold this?" "Sure." TJ leans over and grabs the camera. Justin comes into the video and looks at the camera and smiles "This is what she gets for saying that." Justin waves his hand for TJ to follow him. Everyone is in the kitchen Carlos seems to be tearing it apart to finding something. "Justin! Man where's the cake?" Everyone laughs Justin just shakes his head and walks towards the opened cabinet and pulls out a medium sized rainbow cake and puts it on the counter. Carlos seems to be jumping up and down. "Ashley why don't you do the honors." Said Justin picking the cake back up and walking towards Ashley. Ash shakes her head with a nervous look. "No thanks let Carlos do it he's probably jealous now." "You please." "Justin you know what happens when I'm around sugar please get that away from me." "Too late!" Justin leaps up and throws the cake in Ashley face. Ashley screamed and once the cake pan fell to the floor everyone was laughing so hard. Ashley reaches up and wipes some of the cake from her face. Carlos looked like he was going to die. "The Cake!" Justin looks at him and waves him out "There another cake in the fridge man."Carlos takes a deep breath and walks to Ash who looked not to be breathing much. He uses his finger to taste some cake on Ashley's face and shrugges"Not bad." Everyone just laughs more in till Ash finally speaks. "Justin. Why did you do this you know what sugar does to me." By the time she was done speaking she was yelling. "Don't worry Ash that sugar free." "You planned this!" Justin turns on his heel and runs while Ashley runs after him. _

_The video disappears into another._

_The scene seems to be around some road in Angel Grove. Then a manly voice spoke "Come on Ash Stop being a little scared cat. Even Justin did it!" "That's the point Justin's insane." The camera zoomed out to see a motorcycle sitting on the side of the street with a man sitting on top. The rest of the rangers were gathered around listening with interest. A voice spoke behind the camera "Hey!" "You are weird Justin and I love you but I'm not getting on the bike with or without Jeff!" The man shrugged. "Whatever if you too scared to ride this bike with a helmet then you can't fight me. Then that means I'm stronger that you and sense I'm stronger and older than you. I can't wait to tell your next boyfriend about all your embarrassing moments." The next thing you see is a hand grabbed the man wrist and all the rangers back up quickly then the body thrown into the air and land on the sidewalk. Then you see Ashley walking off towards another house shouting back at them "You're a jerk Jeff!" "Well I didn't throw you on concrete!" the man yelled back. TJ and Carlos burst out laughing. "Smooth Jeff now she's pissed." Everyone walks over to help Jeff up who was laughing too._

_Another video replaces the last._

The Earth Rangers look at the screen and there laughs died hard at the scene.

Everyone had stopped laughing to look at the screen.

_ 5 color coded rangers stood in the middle of a control room. There was a banging noise coming from the door. The yellow ranger looked at the red and he nodded. She looked at the young blue ranger who looked a little freighted "Justin everything will be alright we will make it through this. You will see your dad again Justin I promise." "Don't make promises you can't keep Ashley." Ashley grabbed his hand and hooked her pinky with his and repeated "I promise." Ashley stood to look at the other rangers and spoke with the most confidence that has been shown for a long time. "We can and will make it though this battle. I f we stick together and put our minds and strengths together and don't give up this is possible. It might be hard but remember don't stop fighting. Were Turbo Power Ranger now and forever!" Ashley put her hand in the middle of a circle that was unnoticeably formed. Everyone else put their hand in and on three shouts "Power Rangers forever!" Just then there was a cracking noise above them they looked up and Ashley screamed "Justin!" and ran and threw him and her across the room. The ceiling collapsed onto the floor and hundreds of __Piranhatrons__ came pouring , Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley stood together and were throwing stuff left and right. The Piranhatrons moved Justin aways from the others and he was fighting by himself not so good. Ashley looked over at him and froze. She unfroze once she got hit in the gut she punches back at them in the face. Ash looked at the other rangers who nodded. She stepped back then ran throwing herself into an Ariel (cartwheel with no hands) over the Piranhatrons right behind Justin and started to help him out. Once Ash got hit in the face she looked around for something and her eyes locked on it in till she shouted "Ranger back up!" The rangers did keeping the Piranhatrons away from them. Ashley saw Justin again and went for him and started begging for him to stop fighting once he did she pushed him in TJ. Ash ran for the console doing a front flip to get over a few knocked out fish. Ash slammed her fist on the escape button. The pod enclosed her friends were begging her to let them out. Ashley shook her head "No not went there's another way to keep to guys alive. I love you guys." She hit the button again and the pod was ejected and Ash was thrown over the console._

Everyone on the bridge expected that one video to end but it keep going.

_ Ashley stood up looking at the area were the pod was. She finally looked at the Piranhatrons and looked real mad now and looked down at her ranger uniform."You know what screw this suit!" Ash crossed her arms and threw them to her sides "Power Down!" Her ranger uniform flashed great gold leaving a shower of sparkles and in the place of the suit stood at girl with black clean cut legging and a bright yellow long sleeve shirt. The camera moved up her body till it reached her face._

Everyone gasped at the sight

_ A clear freckle free and zit free even toned face looked back. Medium dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were closed in till they opened a second later then a pair of bright blue eyes filled with sweetness than anger looked at the Piranhatrons. "Come and get me now you fish freaks!" Piranhatrons attacked. Ashley was ahead of them though. She was throwing hook punches and sidekicks, back fists, and moon kicks. In till she took a deep breath and jump and spun shooting her leg out landing it on the side of a Piranhatrons head. Just then a big orange flash cover the screen and the video cut off. _

_ The video faded and in its place was a picture all of the Turbo Ranger hugging at the beach with a date saying that it was from two and a half years ago. Ashley in the middle with a big grin on her face as she held onto Justin trying to hide her face in his neck not so successfully._

The bridge was silence for a while in Justin turned around and spoke.

"Do you like it? It's was about Ashley."

Cassie didn't cry this time she smiled.

"It's amazing she would have loved it."

Everyone smiled and nodded but Andros who really wasn't paying much attention except the last scene.

Just than this alarm when off.

The rangers were about to left when Kerone told Cassie to stay.

"No I want to help."

Kerone waved off the other rangers so they would go.

"Cassie I saw your mind. Just this time stay please."

"No!"


	5. Trap!

Trap!

After about 5 minutes of arguing Cassie and Karone teleported down to the battle scene without looking at the fight on the screen.

Earth slowly appeared around the girls as they arrived morphed.

The girl's gasped at the sight.

TJ, Zhane, Carlos, and Andros were all morphed as well but they were on their knees and being held down by quantrons.

They were captured.

Andros was the first to see them and yelled.

"No. It's a trap!"

The girls froze then suddenly about four hands grabbed each of the girls

They struggled against the grip of the quantrons to get free but failed.

Quantrons dragged the girls over to the boys and forced them onto their knees like the others.

Karone turned to look at her brother

"You're never going us go into battle again without thinking it's a trap now right?"

Carlos's head popped up

"Really that's what you say. This might be it. We are finished."

Karone just shook her head

"No not for us there's always another way out."

Karone looked at TJ who just shrugged.

She didn't bother looking at Cassie or Zhane.

Cassie she knew was probably just shocked.

Zhane was no just help in her eyes.

She let out a big sigh.

Suddenly Ecliptor appeared out of thin air.

He looked at the rangers and laughed.

"How did you guys like my little trap?"

Andros growled at him.

"You won't get away with this Ecliptor!"

"That's where your wrong little red ranger. You are all my prisoners now. I might have lost one prisoner but I'll do something different with you guys. I'll kill you right here.

Cassie gasped

"No!"

"Oh yes rangers you are all finished."

The rangers try to break the grip of the quantrons but these seemed to be a lot stronger than what their used too.

Ecliptor looked at the rangers and laughed evilly.

"Well time to get started I've got better things to do. The other prisoner I lost seemed very passionate for this one color I don't remember so I guess I start with my least favorite color."

Ecliptor snapped his fingers and the two quantrons holding Andros pulled him to his feet.

While Andros was trying to get free the quantrons pulled him over a ways in front of the other rangers.

The quantrons stopped right in front of Ecliptor.

Ecliptor did not show any emotion.

The other rangers tried but couldn't help their leader.

Ecliptor smiled and reached behind him for something that looked unrecognizable.

"I want to do this in an Earth tradition."

As Ecliptor grabbed Andros's ranger uniform and moved his hand holding something towards his neck.

The object in his hand became very clear.

It was a knife.

All of a sudden two hands were placed on the other rangers shoulders one of TJ's and another right next to him on Zhane then a body flew above them in what looked like a front flip.

Once the body landed it ran towards Ecliptor and Andros which they didn't even notice the body in till it flipped over Andros and in between him and Ecliptor

, Meanwhile kicking the knife out of Ecliptor's hand away from Andros's neck.


	6. The Missing Found?

The Missing Found?

A figure stood in a professional fighting stance between Andros and Ecliptor.

While the knife was on the ground.

The person looked to be female.

With brown hair that looked to be turning blonde the length was down to the small of her back whicl also looked like it needed to be trimed.

A long sleeve shirt was visible but you could tell it was messy with a couple of rips.

She was wearing long black leggings that were ripped a lot on the legs.

This girl was covered in bruises, healed cuts, and gashes scars, not to mention dirt.

Ecliptor smiled

"Well I've been looking for you. I knew that if I endangered some rangers you'd come to save them."

The rangers were all surprised to hear a beautiful angel-like voice come from the girl.

"You have no reason to used heroes as bait. You have no reason to be here anyway. So I suggest you live now!"

"Well little girl you might have escaped me once. You won't again. Capture her and finish the rangers."

The girl looked around real quick then jumped doing a horizontal split kick knocking to two quantrons holding Andros about 4 feet away freeing him.

She saw another set of quantrons coming after them and she back side kicked Andros in the stomach making him fly back 10 feet on top of the other rangers.

They saw her run right into the fight with the quantrons.

She elbowed one in the gut and ducked a blow in the head.

She grabbed one of their wrists and flipped them over her high into the air onto the other.

The girl faced Ecliptor again with a death glare that looked familiar to Cassie.

Ecliptor didn't yell he only clapped.

"Well, Well, Well I see you still fight strong. But can you when these people are on death row."

Ecliptor snapped his fingers again which made Karone flinch and the quantrons holding the rangers picked them up and put their swords to the rangers' necks.

"I told you I don't know them. The only people who I knew have forgotten me. They've moved on and I won't let you take these lives just to make a stupid guess. You're just an oversized robot computer chip!" Yelled the girl.

Karone heard a voice in her head it was Zhane.

"Burn man!"

Karone keep at serious look but on the inside she was giggling so hard.

The only thing that confused Andros was that when she turned to look at the rangers for a second.

She was a red bandana on her face covering from her nose down to her chin so he didn't recognize her in any way.

Ecliptor was steaming by then. He charged at the girl.

When she flipped over him and grabbed something that looked like a high-tech boomerang.

Then threw it at the rangers yelling at the same time

"Duck guys!"

The rangers did what told.

The boomerang hit all the quantrons and knocked them out.

"That girl has serious aim." Thought Karone.

Karone looked at Andros and saw that he was thinking about entering the fight when she was about to pull his arm to stop him.

It was too late he had already started running towards the fight.

The other rangers just stayed put still not wanting to intrude.

Meanwhile, the girl and Ecliptor were fighting nonstop.

The girl was throwing kicks and punches left and right landing all but maybe 5 of them.

She was dodging, flipping over, and ducking everything thrown at her.

In till she saw, Andros had jumped over the one quantrons lying in front of him and head for the fight.

Andros didn't see that Ecliptor had gotten his knife back and was trying to gut the girl like a fish.

She pleaded that he wouldn't come but he did.

He grabbed Ecliptor by the arm and pulled him making Ecliptor turn around and tries to attack him.

The girl gasped and grabbed the top of Ecliptor's shoulders and flipped herself over him and again in between the two fighters.

She hit both feet to the ground just in time to receive a slice in the upper arm meant for Andros's neck.

The girl fought back a scream by bitting her lip.

Front kicked Ecliptor in the face making him fall back a few feet.

The girl turned around quick and pushed Andros to the side to save him from a blow to his back from a quantrons.

She punched him the quantrons in the stomach and flipped him backwards.

She sent a glare to Andros before turning back to Ecliptor running at her knife held high.

The two fought some more in till Ecliptor shot the knife at her and grinned at the girl's frozen body.

"Your times up missy."

Ecliptor was shocked when the girl jumped up and did a spinning moon kick in the air landing it on his face.

Ecliptor and his knife fell to the floor.

The girl went over and punched in once more in the face.

"That's for all the pain you caused me."

Ecliptor got up claiming that he'll get his revenge and he and his quantrons vanished.

Everyone got up and looked at the girl who still face the direction that the fleeing villain was.

When she lifted her hands to her face and pulled over the bandana if fell to the floor.

None spoke.

It was like everyone's mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

The Earth rangers looked at each other and each put their arms together making a 'X' saying

"Power Down!"

Andros looked at them like they were crazy.

Cassie finally spoke first

"Thank You for your help you saved our lives."

The girl nodded.

Cassie looked at Carlos then continued speaking

"My name is Cassie Chang."

The girl's back tense when she said her name and slowly turned around.

"Cassie?"

Everyone was shocked to see who the girl was.

It was Ashley.

And she was bleeding.


	7. Reunited or Truly Gone

Reunited or truly gone?

Everyone just stood there in shocked as they looked at the girl standing in front of them.

Cassie looked like she was about to cry.

"Ashley?"

The girl nodded.

Cassie ran over to her and hugged her.

Ashley hugged back before gasping in pain.

Cassie jumped back to examine her once she saw Ash's arm.

"Ash your arm is bleeding!"

Ashley looked over at her arm and shrugged her other hand was lying on her stomach.

"I'm not going to faint from that."

Carlos had walked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You still need to get medical attention."

Ash glared at him.

"I should be asking how you guys have powers."

Cassie jumped in not looking to happy.

"That's a question for after your better."

Cass put a hand on uninjured arm and pulled her along.

Once Ash stumbled Cassie stopped.

"What's wrong Ashley?"

"I'm just a little dizzy."

TJ finally spoke

"You probably lost a lot of blood from that cut on your arm. Let's go now."

Ash shook her head and looked down at the hand on her stomach.

"I think this one might be making me dizzy."

She removed her hand to reveal a bloody wound made by a knife seen threw her shirt.

Before anyone spoke Ash took one step forward and collapsed.

Lucky TJ ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ashley!" yelped Cassie.

"We need to get her to the medical bay."

Carlos looked over at Andros who put his wrist up to his mouth and pressed a button.

"Deca 7 to medical bay including Ashley Hammond."

Just then the world became sparkles for the rangers.

Once the medical bay became still around them, Zhane, Karone, and Andros powered down.

Karone ran over to the cabinets looking for something.

"Put her on the bed TJ."

He did what he was told and backed up and let the Keorvan's work because they were practically born and grew up as doctors as well as rangers.

Andros grabbed a scanner and started scanning Ash.

"She fainted from loss of blood. No organs were damaged. The wound his pretty deep it might take about 3 weeks to heal. 4 weeks to heal properly. She should be fine it depends on how soon we can stop the bleeding and sew her up. She does have other injuries but we'll worry about those later."

The other rangers nodded.

Zhane grabbed a wet wash cloth and began working on the arm cut.

Karone walked over and handed a cloth to Andros.

She put the rest of the stuff she was carrying on the table next to the bed and faced Ash.

"Cass can you…?"

Cassie looked at Karone's expression understanding.

"Oh."

Karone nodded as Cassie walked over quickly and reached around her and pulled up Ash's shirt all the way up to her chest.

Knowing Karone she would have wanted permission to expose someone.

Karone went back to work helping Andros clean the cut.

Once Ash's two cuts were sewed and patched up Zhane attached a heart beat monitor to her.

The monitor showed that Ash's pulse was slowly than normal.

Karone sighed and looked at her friends.

"That's all we can do. Now we just have to wait and see if she'll wake up."

Everyone nodded as Andros walked around Carlos out the door.

Cassie looked after him than at Ash.

"I go talk to him." Piped Karone.

Cass nodded.

Karone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't forget to have faith. Remember I want to meet this girl. Zhane too after you told him the she has a way with pranks. Andros he just isn't into new people and you know that."

Cass laughed as Karone turned and walked out the door and down the hall, up the lift in till she reached the bridge.

Karone stopped as she saw Andros sitting in his seat starring at the seat next to him.

The seat next to him is sometimes occupied Karone but it's suppose to be the seat for the teams yellow ranger.

"Andros, are you okay?"

Andros didn't reply he just shook his head once.

Karone looked at her brother's posture and laughed as she walked over to him and sat in the chair he had been staring at.

"Why are you sad mister boss?" trying to get him to smile

Andros sighed

"Her"

Karone leaned back in the chair

"You know I can't help you if you keep your mind separate from mine or at least talk to me."

He chuckled.

"Ashley. I don't think I'll be able to handle another one of them. Even the way they described her, she's like another you!"

"Hey!"

Karone leaned over and swatted at his shoulder and missed as he moved.

She leaned back and looks at his face.

"It's not just that is it?"

"No. They're going to want me to give her the yellow morpher and I don't know if she's right for it. Then I'll have to tell them then they'll be upset and I don't want to deal with them and do we really know her. She looks well um…"

"Innocent?"

"Yes Karone she looks innocent just so innocent a trait that won't help you in combat."

"We saw her fight today. She's really good even without a morpher. This wouldn't be about her saving your life would it?"

Andros turned around

"Yes."

"Why don't you get to know her and then decide?"

Andros looked up and shrugged

"Okay I guess but I'm not going to try to hard!"

Karone stood up and patted Andros on the back

"Well I'm going to the medical bay I really want to meet her."

Andros smiled and stood up to follow when the intercom came on.

"Ashley's waking up!"

Karone looked at her brother as he waved her away she turned and ran down the hall like a little girl chasing a bunny.

Andros chuckled at the sight of his sister.

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, Zhane was sitting by the door half sleep.

Carlos and TJ were at the foot on the bed and Cassie was sitting right next to Ashley holding her hand.

After about 15mins Cassie felt something move when she looked up she saw Ashley suturing.

"Guys, Ashley!"

Zhane woke up and pressed the intercom button and spoke but the Earth rangers didn't catch it they were focused on the girl in the bed.

"Huh where am I?"

"Ashley its Cassie your on the Megaship you in the medical bay. You fainted from blood loss."

Ashley's eyes fluttered open as she looked at Cassie.

Once her eyes focused Ashley sat up quickly and threw her arms around Cassie.

"Cassie you okay!"

"Of course I am, you on the other hand."

"I'm fine now."

"Never do anything like that again Ashley. I don't care about that anymore just that you are okay."

"TJ, Carlos!"

The boys walked over and both gave Ash a big group hug pulling Cassie in with them.

Ashley giggled at their pathetic hugging strategy.

Suddenly something beeped from behind the guys pulling them apart.

Cassie jumped up and walked over and grabbed something.

"Ashley there is someone that really wants to meet you."

Ash's eyebrow lifted in concern for her bestie.

Then Cassie came back over pulling Karone with her.

"This is Karone she is the purple ranger. Once the chamber was destroyed we found out the Zordon was captured and we went to help and find new power. We went into space on the NASA shuttle and we kind of were pulled into their ship. A lot of other things happened that doesn't really matter now and they gave us the or Astro Morphers."

Karone looked at Cassie and put her hand out to Ashley.

"Cassie has told me much about you recently and I'm touched at what you did for your friends. I believe they couldn't do any better in choosing you are a best friend and I hope one day we can get to know each other and become that close."

Ashley didn't take Karone's hand but smiled.

"Your sweet but what I did is nothing. I didn't even have to think twice about doing it, and about the friend thing how about we start right now?"

Ashley opened her arms for a hug.

Karone came over and hugged her when a boyish laugh broke them apart.

"You two are definitely one of a pair!"

Karone didn't smile but glared at the person Ash couldn't see.

"This would be Zhane he is our silver ranger. He admires you because he was told you have a thing for pranks!"

"Hey I don't admire her Karone."

Ashley laughed

Then Zhane walked over to her and held out his hand.

Ash looked at his hand and reached out to shake it when she grabbed his wrist and twist his palm up showing a hand buzzer and shook her head.

"You should work on you prank methods and I don't think the gel in your blonde hair is going to distrace anyone I've tried."

"So what do you do to get you pranks to work?"

"I don't think you will be about to do it."

"What makes you think that missy?"

"Unless you are gay and wear a mini skirt with a crop top I don't think you'll be able to pull it off."

The guys in the room laughed at the shock on Zhane's face.

Cassie walked over to Ash and smiled.

"I think there are some people wanting to see you."

"Who?"

"Do you think that were the only ones that missed you?"

Ash shrugged when the door opened and Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam piled into the room.

"Ashley your okay!"

Ash was attack with hugs from Tanya and Kat

"I missed you two guys!"

Once the girls were done Tommy and Adam came over and each pulled her close and whispered how much the missed her and stepped back.

Her smile faded when she thought of something.

Then Karone's morpher beeped as she looked at it and grinned as if she won a million dollars.

"There's actually one more surprise waiting for you that just got here."

Everyone looked at her in confusion and then at the door when it opened.

Justin walked in looking at the floor.

"What do you guys need. Andros messaged me saying that you guys had a something special for me."

Carlos and TJ stepped out of the way for if Justin looked up he comes see Ash.

"Well if you looked up you'd see." Said Tommy

Justin looked up and the pain on his face disappeared once he saw Ashley into joy.

"Ashley!"

Justin ran over to the bed and jumped into Ashley's awaiting arms as she pulled him as close as she possibly could.

"Justin!"

Karone and Zhane looked at each other and again at the two on the bed.

The Justin they have always known was gone and a cheerful boy with a real smile lying in her place not letting go of Ash.

Justin finally let go to look at Ash when you bent down and kissed him on the forehead and pulled him to sit next to her.

Karone smiled

"Well I think I've got something for you from everyone here."

Ashley looked up and smiled but that smile disappeared when she saw Karone wave her hand a purple sparkles flying from it and a yellow bouquet in her hand.

"I'm a witch just to let you know!"

Ashley nodded slightly frightened.

Cassie piped in as Karone put the flowers on the nightstand.

"I'm glad everything is back to well somewhat normal."

Everyone nodded and smiled as Karone wondered.

_**Andros had called the others down and also called Justin and told him that there was a surprise. Why would my brother do that? Is there something about Ashley that changes him? Is he trying to be kind to her? Oh my gosh! My brother's trying to make Ashley not think badly of him! Something about her has done something to my brother.. What is it?**_


	8. Author's Note

**_I've worked really hard to get the next chapters up but sadly school has to come first._**

**_Just to let everyone know I appreciate the reviews but I'm not 100% crazy about the grammar errors,_**

**_as long as you enjoy the story that's what matters me. _**

**_Have a nice day._**

**_I'll be posting the next chapter or two this week._**

**_See you soon._**

**_AshlenH_**


	9. Rejections and Farwell's

Rejections and Farewell's

Ashley was asleep in the medical bay.

Earlier everyone had noticed Ash dripping into sleep so they quietly left the room.

_Back to the present-_

Everyone walked up to the bridge to see Andros worked on some paper work.

Karone saw him first and turned to Cassie and asked

"Cass why don't we go to the store so we can get Ash something and leave the boys alone."

"Sure let me go get my purse and jacket."

Karone nodded as Cassie walked out of the bridge.

Once Karone turned back around Andros had gotten up and started to walk over to them with a worried look on his face.

"Justin, why don't you go with the girls?"

"Eww! What do you take me for? I hate shopping!"

Karone saw Andros's face and try to help him.

"Justin it will be fun we'll go to the arcade and to the computer store if you'd like."

"Why me? Why not them?" said Justin pointing at the others just watching the argument.

Andros shook his head in defeat.

"Never mind Justin I just wanted to talk to the rest of the team alone but it doesn't matter."

Kat looked at Tommy and asked Andros

"What's wrong Andros?"

Andros sighed

"I know you guys really want Ashley to be our yellow ranger."

Everyone was nodding focusing on Andros speaking and didn't notice Cassie walk back in.

TJ nodded

"Yeah it would be nice."

Andros continued

"But I don't believe she is right for the morpher."

"What!"

Everyone turned to see Cassie standing in the doorway her purse and jacket on the floor as if she dropped them in shock.

Cassie marched up to Andros pointing her finger at him.

"What do you mean she's not right for the morpher? Didn't you see her today? She saved our lives, especially yours. Ashley is one of the most focused rangers I have ever met. Ashley is the most loyal person on Earth. She is one of the best leader I have ever met, she keep us strong and together as one. She saved our lives from that explosion. How can you say she's not right for the morpher?"

Everyone including Andros was shocked at Cassie's outburst.

When all of a sudden the Megaship gave a big lurch.

"What was that!" screamed Kat as the megaship gave another jump.

Andros ran towards his station and started pressing multiple buttons while the others try to keep their ground.

Once Kat fell, Tommy caught her by her waist and helped her stay up.

"Andros what is happening it feels like we are falling out of space?" yelled TJ

Andros yelled back "That's because we are!"

Cassie looked at Karone and both of the girls let out a big scream.

Their scream covered an alarm coming from the medical bay.

Meanwhile in the medical bay,

Ashley woke to the jerking on the ship.

"What's going on?"

"The ship is having technical difficulties." Replied Deca.

"Okay who's there?"

"My name is Deca I am the on-board computer system I speak over…"

"Not now Deca! What do you mean technical difficulties and don't try not to scare me?"

"The ship is falling out of space."

Ashley looked at the blinking light in complete shock.

Ash shook her head and asked

"Is anyone else doing anything to fix it?"

"Andros is but he won't listen to me when I say the damage is physical not computer."

Deca sounded a little offended.

Suddenly Ashley heard two girls scream.

Ash swung her legs over edge of the bed and yanked off the heart beat monitor chords making a blaring noise.

"Deca turn that off!" Commanded Ashley

"I cannot, you are not allowed to leave the bay!"

"Well the ship is falling out of space and I'm not good with relaxing during an earthquake so tell me where the problem and I'll fix it with your help of course."

Soon the noise stopped and Deca spoke again.

"It's in the engine room follow the hallways then turn left and it's the end room on your left."

Ashley ran in the direction told and came to a door that was open but kind of smoky and sparkly inside.

"Deca tell me what to do!"

"There is a chord by the ceiling in there that is sparking because it's not plugged in all the way. That chord controls the ships gravitational pull towards a planet."

"I see it and I'll get it"

Ashley climbed the ladders and shielded her eyes from the sparks flying her way.

Once she reached the landing and jumped the railing standing facing the chord and her back against the railing.

Ash looked around and saw a pipe connected to the ceiling right next to the sparks and she jumped her hands grabbing a hold of the pipe.

As she swung forward and kicked at the chord and swung at it a couple times and finally let go of the pipe and flew forward kicking the chord one last time clicking it back into place and flipping backwards landing on the balls of her feet on the floor below.

Finally the sparks stopped and the ship came to a halt.

"Good job Ashley the ship is fixed. You should head back to the medical bay you might have stretched your stitches. I'll let the others now right now what you did."

"Wait I want to! I want to see the surprise on Cassie and Zhane's face where do I go?"

A brief pause caught Ashley's attention but disappeared when Deca told her how to get to the bridge.

Once Ash was close to the doors of the bridge she heard voices so she hung back for a minute.

First she noticed Cassie's voice

"Now that problem is fixed. I need to go back to ripping Andros into pieces."

"I'm sorry Cassie but I don't think she's open for the morpher."

Ashley walked onto the bridge unseen and saw that Cassie was about to rip some boy's head off.

That when Ashley spoke jokey, as she leaned on the wall.

"You should really check your chording ever two thousand miles."

Everyone turned and saw her and Cassie smiled and ran and hugged her friend.

"What did you do now; you are supposed to be sleeping!"

"How do you now I did anything, and it's really hard to sleep when you feel like our in the middle of a hurricane."

Justin smiles and asked

"You're not going to tell us what you did right?"

Ashley's nodded and watched him as she walked towards Carlos's station and hit a button bringing another video onto the screen.

The video was her fixing the pipe in the engine room.

Ashley shook her head as the video finished and Zhane and Andros looked over at her in shock.

"I also heard you guys talking in here a minute ago."

Cassie flinched and shot a glare at Andros who didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry; don't be mad at me Ash. I would give it to you if weren't for the strict over there."

Ashley confused everyone with a laugh.

"I'm not mad at you or Andros or anyone."

Cassie chocked her head to the side.

Ashley looked at Andros with a serious look on her face that impression him.

"That why he's a good leader. He's not going to give me the morpher because I don't deserve it."

Carlos and TJ were about to open their mouths to argue when Ash put a finger up to silence them.

"I did something stupid in his eyes and I don't regret it. I saved a leader and that always is a turn off point for most of them. Maybe this whole explosion, then being captured and tortured thing is telling me it's time for me to hang up my position as a ranger! I believe it's time I go back home now I miss my family who I think believes I'm dead."

She turned towards Cassie and hugged her she also handed something to Cass.

"They might be in pieces but I found them they all broke when the chamber was destroy remember. I was surprised to see their shape next to mine but I thought you guys might want them."

Ash had handed her a small box and inside was some of the piece of all the turbo rangers' Morphers.

Once Ash hugged everyone even the former rangers which everyone probably forgot about them, she shocked everyone.

Ashley walked towards Andros and held out her hand.

"You must be the strict leader Andros, right?"

Andros nodded and shook her hand and her examined her she did the same.

Ashley let go of his hand and stepped back.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes in till he spoke

"I thought you had blue eyes?"

"Well I don't know why but I trust you guys I wore contacts changing my eye color. I didn't trust my own eyes half the time."

Andros nodded.

Ashley smiled again and took a quick look at his hair and looked back at his face.

"I think it's time for me to go."

She started walking towards the center of the room.

Cassie spoke before she left.

"Call me everyday girly."

"I will, and by the why Andros, cute hair."

Suddenly a round of yellow sparkles surrounded her and she disappeared.

Zhane elbowed Andros in the gut smiling at him.

"You go dude!"


	10. Strength!

Strength!

_**One month later**_

The only thing on Cassie's mind was that Ashley hadn't called her in a week.

The entire ranger team saw the shows and parades in California as the famous Carrie and Jason Hammond welcomed their daughter home.

Ashley's brother Jeff seemed to be the most excited in the videos

In till,

The alarm sounded and Deca announced where to go.

"There is danger in Angel Grove Park."

Then the rangers ran to the hunger bay and looked at Andros and they all went done their jump tubes.

Once they arrived on the surface they saw nothing.

No enemies, distress, or damage.

Then a puff of smoke came and startling the rangers.

Then when Ecliptor came out of nowhere and shot the rangers with a ray gun causing them to fly back and become unmorphed then he spoke.

"Are you little rangers missing someone?"

The rangers looked at each other in pain and confusion.

The two quantrons came and were holding someone.

It was Ashley.

"Let me go you medal heads."

Cassie heard Zhane choke a laugh.

She was pulling and pushing with all her might.

Ash looked up and saw the rangers demorphed forms and looked at Ecliptor.

"You are really starting to tick me off."

She spoke as she tried and lurch herself at him.

"Give it up you little runt, you have no strength to fight with."

Ashley looked right into Andros's eyes and winked but none else saw but him because she had looked away.

"Oh yea you took all my strength away so I can't fight back, very clever and manly."

Ashley started struggling again when Ecliptor walked over and slapped her across the face.

"Stop it our going nowhere, all you're doing is getting your little friends killed."

Ashley's head shot up and you could fadely she the mark on her face as she yelled.

"I've had enough of you."

The next thing you see is Ashley jump up and her feet land on Ecliptor's chest making him stumble back clenching his body.

During his stumble she uses the time to elbow each of the quantrons in the stomach the jump up and spin and kick one of them across the face and still in the air turn and front kick the other making him fly back a few feet, both of them knocked out.

Ash lands both feet on the ground as Ecliptor stands and growls at her.

"How did you? You have no strength, your no hero anymore?"

"Because being a hero isn't about strength, it's about having the loyalty to help someone without reward or by being asked. That's why you and I are different."

Ecliptor took a deeper fighting stance as Ashley stood still.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't care and you do." Ash continued to everyone luck.

"I don't care if I get hurt or die saving people but you care if you get hurt or die killing and hurting people."

Ecliptor nodded

"It won't do any good if I died, would it. So that's why you must die too or you could join me and we could rule together."

Ashley glared at him as he shrugged.

"I guess your times up right?"

She shook her head and chuckled.

"I still have one more tick up my sleeve, we rangers former and present don't give up that easily you know."

Before Ecliptor could come up with a good sarcastic, mean come back.

Karone screamed

"No Ashley, don't!"

But it was too late.

Ashley stepped back and lifted her hand went into a position that was too familiar to her but she missed and shouted.

"Sifting into Turbo!"

Suddenly a fully uniformed Yellow Turbo ranger stood in the place of Ashley.

Then a massive fight broke out with the rangers trying to fight out quantrons and Ash fighting Ecliptor.

Ecliptor finally ran off taking his minions with him.

Everyone took a deep breath as Ashley walked towards them.

She was still morphed when she spoke.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, how did you?" replied Cassie

"Morpher was amazingly still in one piece when Ecliptor found me and I keep it."

"Power Down being morphed is really dangerous remember what happened to Adam." said Carlos.

Ashley nodded and crossed her arms and said

"Power Down!"

The uniform disappeared showing Ashley but came back on her and started to flicker on and off her in till she cried out in pain.

Ashley was yanking on her morpher trying to get it off her when she yelled.

"Get it out me, TJ, Andros get it off!"

Andros stepped back and told everyone else to do the same as he withdrew he blaster and pointed it at Ash.

"Ash, watch out!"

She looked up and shot her arm out to her side and covered her face with her other arm.

Then a blast is shot at her wrist breaking the morpher and dropping to the ground, then turning Ash back to normal as she looked at her hand in amazement or pain, none knew.

Cassie asked

"Are your okay Ashley?"

Carlos and TJ both tried to ask her if she was okay, but she just looked at her wrist in till she grabbed it with her other hand about three minutes later and holding to her heart and saying one single word.

"Ouch!"

Ash fell to her knees and a couple people laughed.

None noticed Andros's concern for her in till her walked over to her and bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashley, are you I didn't mean to hurt you?"

Ash didn't move or make a sound.

Zhane and Karone gasped when Andros put an arm around her shoulder and another under her knees and stand up holding her bridal style.

When he turned to the rest of the team everyone was staring at him in stock.

"We need to get her to the medical bay."

Everyone nodded and teleported to the ship within a few mintues.

Andros put her on the bed and examined her with the scanner will everyone just watched.

"Her morpher wasn't using the power as energy"

"Then how could she use it?" questioned TJ.

"Because it was using the energy in her body, her body had enough to power it on and fight, but not enough to power it down which also takes a lot of power too."

Everyone nodded as Andros explained.

Andros took one look at her and excused himself to go get something.

Cassie walked towards the bed and muttered

"Why do you have to have so much loyalty Ashley?"

Cassie and Karone giggled at the comment when Andros walked back in the room and to the left did of the bed.

Karone noticed Andros carrying something in his hand, but couldn't make it out.

Just then Ashley started to move and Andros grabbed her left wrist.

"Huh let go of my wrist Cassie." Ashley muttered

Andros shook his head and spoke

"I'm not Cassie just to let you know."

Ashley opened her eyes to see him looked at her.

She tried to pull her hand away but couldn't.

"What the… let go Andros."

Andros shook his head.

Ash looked around the room to see everyone as shocked as her.

Once you looked back at him he spoke with a serious tone.

"What you did today was completely stupid, but I understand why you did it. I probably won't have done it or even thought of it if I ever had the chance. I see why your friends gave or rather glue the morpher to your wrist and I was wrong."

Everyone looked stupidly at him as he was admitting that he was wrong.

Karone was beyond impressed with the way this girl changed her brother.

Andros continued.

"I didn't want to give you the morpher because I thought you would out rate me, and that was stupid. I don't think my sister or anyone would mind this but I want you to have this and good luck getting it off I do have a witch for a sister. You are our new Second in Command Yellow Astro Ranger. Welcome to the team Ashley!"

Before Ashley could even process what he said she looked done at her wrist which he finally let go of and saw a new looking morpher on it.

Cassie screamed in joy and hugged Andros and finally tackled Ashley.

Everyone cheered and Zhane and Karone each hugged Andros.

_**Ashley is the new ranger, but can Andros keep his distance to keep her from hating him or will he cause problems and make Ashley want to leave. Will this moment change everything?**_


	11. Pushed Away

Push Away

After Ashley was better, Cassie and Karone pulled her throughout the ship to a grey door.

"What is this?" asked Ash

The two girls grinned at they opened the door.

Ashley smiled as they took one look at the mystery room.

I was very yellow.

The walls gleamed as a bright yellow.

A pale yellow bed against the bed with about three pillows the same color shade.

"This is beautiful. Thank you, but you didn't have to do this." Said Ash

Karone shook her head

"We want you feel comfortable here!"

"Plus it not that different from are rooms but the color! So don't freak about it being too much!" explained Cassie

The three girls hugged and giggled.

Karone handed an outfit to Ashley.

"Here's your ranger uniform!"

**_Almost 4 months later_**

As she walked onto the bridge in her Yellow Astro Ranger Uniform she spoke.

"Hello Andros." Said Ashley

Ash took her seat next to him as he worked on some paper work.

She frowned when she didn't get an answer.

Ashley has noticed this many times before ever since she got the morpher.

So she tried again

"Would you like to go to the ice rink with me and the others?" She asked

"No!" snapped Andros

Ashley looked at him in annoyance and spoke.

"Why can you never come with us? You're always too busy?"

Andros never looked up from his work as he snapped at her again.

"It's because I don't have time for stupid things."

"So spending time with your sister and best friend and friends is stupid."

Andros didn't reply he just ignored her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just putting up with us!" said Ashley

Ash was fed up.

She was upset now; she had her hands on her waist while she was glaring at him.

She also noticed that a question Andros's shoulders tensed.

Ash gasped.

"It's not us that you are putting up with, it's me. What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

Andros dropped his work and stood to look at her face on.

"Because you're always doing stupid things like putting yourself in a lot of danger in battles, or trying to make me go do stupid things on Earth and keep me from doing my work. Plus you're innocent, every moment after I gave you that morpher I hoped you would just give up give it back and go home. But you stay here and annoy me to death. Why don't you go annoy someone else for a change?"

Ash looked like she got slapped in the face.

She blinked a couple of times looked at her feet then back into his eyes.

"If that's how you feel you could have told me earlier and I would have given you your wish a long time ago."

Ashley pulled off her morpher and pushed into Andros's hand.

Andros looked shocked as she did so.

As she turned to leave the Bridge the others walked in oblivious to what happened to their fellow rangers.

TJ spoke as he saw the look on Ashley's face as she walked towards them.

"What's up Ash?"

As she walked past them though the door the yelled back at them.

"Apparently I'm too stupid and innocent to hold an Astro Morpher!"

Everyone looked shocked as she walked out of view, they looked at Andros.

Andros who stood frozen in place hadn't moved an inch.

Karone saw the morpher in his hand and gasped.

She walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.

Once he finally moved he tried to speak but Karone grabbed his collar and forced him to look her in the eye.

"What happened to _I'll be good _Andros now she just left. You've been like that for months now! What is wrong with you?"

Karone pushed him away from her and he fell into his seat.

He looked up and looked a little scared when he saw his sister's eyes.

She was hurt.

Andros thought

_What did I just do? Why didn't Ashley look as hurt as Karone?_

Cassie ran out of the room yelled Ashley's name.

Carlos turned to Andros and shook his head and walked out of the bridge.

TJ and Karone soon followed.

Zhane walked over to Andros and sat next to him and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Dude, why did you do it?"

Andros shrugged.

"I don't know but I know I have to fix it right Zhane."

Zhane nodded as Andros got up and walked towards

"Andros wait!"

Andros stopped in his tracks and turned to Zhane and made a questioning sound.

"What has happened to you? When you gave her the morpher you looked like our old self. Now every sense then you have pushed her away. You didn't do this with the others. What did she do to you?"

Andros shrugged

"I guess that's a mystery to us all."

Right then Andros turned and walked down the hall and up the lift towards the living decks.

Once he got there he saw Cassie outside Ashley's door.

"Ash! Just stop and think about this. You can't leave we need you!"

Cassie looked up shocked as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

She was even more surprised to see Andros.

They both jumped when something hard hit the inside of Ashley's door.

"I wanted to talk to her." Andros explained.

Cassie nodded

"Good luck and hurt her again I will make sure Karone hurts you!"

Cassie turned and walked down the hall soon disappear.

Andros took a deep breath and knocked on Ashley's door.

"Go away Cassie!"

"It's not Cassie. It's me can I come in, we need to talk"

Something soft hit the other side of the door but still made him jump.

"No! Go away!"

Her voice seemed more upset than ever.

Andros never really noticed how she showed her emotions but they weren't on her face.

Sometimes they showed through her eyes if she was mad enough.

Andros looked down both sides of the hallway to see if anyone was there.

When he found none there with him he tried again.

Nicer

"Please let me in, I need to explain."

After a long minute or two the door opened slowly.

When he walked in the room he winced when he saw two duffel bags on the ground.

One almost filled with her clothes.

Also he noticed a baseball and orange stuffed animal by the door.

Assuming these were the things she threw at the door.

Suddenly he drew a deep breath when he saw Ashley laying on her bed, her face hidden in her pillows.

He could almost hear her sniffling.

Andros was a little worried; he wasn't any good with upset girls.

But he walked closer to her and kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashley? Please look at me. I'm sorry."

"You're not!" She replied.

That hurt Andros. Like someone stabbing his heart.

He didn't know why it affected him so much but he didn't think much of it.

Andros pulled on her shoulder until he could see her face.

Then another stab went straight through his heart.

Her face was stained with tears and her eyes bright pink from crying.

Andros has never seen her cry, remembering that he did this made matters worse for him.

"Ashley I'm really sorry about what I said….."

She closed her eyes and tried to turn away from him but he wouldn't allow it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"What?

"This pushing me away one minute than the next pulling me back in."

Andros sighed. She was right again and always.

"It's because you are innocent. You have that one trait that I've lost long time ago and I see it every time that I see you. I'm afraid you're going to get hurt one day and I don't want to see you get hurt. Also me saying that I was hoping that you would give up and leave wasn't true. I was afraid that one day you would leave and you would take your innocence with you."

Ashley finally looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen from him before.

Truthfulness.

"Why do you care about my innocence so much Andros."

Andros looked down at the floored and blushed.

"Well I have kind of found that I really like seeing it again.

Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"You're so sweet."

She sat up and hugged him, after a second or two she felt his shoulder relax and his arms wrapped around her.

Once she pulled away he couldn't read her eyes.

Everything was quiet until she spoke again.

"So what happened now are you going to keep pushing me away like a punching bag, because that's what Zhane is for!"

Andros laughed and shook his head.

"No. It's not fair for me to treat you like this. I'm sorry for everything."

Ash nodded.

Andros then pushed something into her hand.

Once Ashley noticed it she laughed.

"I don't know. You seem to be asking a lot out of me."

She turned to look at Andros.

His face was priceless.

She had only seem him use it once on his little sister.

It was almost a puppy-dog pout and almost begging look that was so cute.

"Fine! I'll stay on one condition."

Andros nodded for her to continue.

She waved her hand for him to come closer as she did an evil grin came on her face.

She started to whisper something in her ear and once she was done whispering he laughed and nodded.

"We can arrange that."

Ashley clapped her hands together happily.

Andros just kept laughing.

She place the morpher given to her back on her wrist and clasped the wrap, once she was done she slide her legs over the side of her bed and stood.

Then she began to put her clothes back into her drawers.

She saw Andros behind carefully sit on her bed and sign in relief.

It was Ashley's turn to laugh.

As she turned and leaned against her dressers she stared at him.

"What?" She giggled.

Andros shrugged.

"I'm kind of glad I don't have to give you up yet."

"You'll never have to give me up; all I want is to be your friend."

He nodded.

"I like that a lot actually."

They both smiled like idiots for a minute before Ashley opened her closet and kicked both of the bags in it before closing the door and walking to the entrance one.

"Come on it's almost dinner."

The two of them walked side by side up to the hangar bay to find everyone else sitting in there not eating but talking.

They all looked up when they heard Andros yell "Ouch!" and Ashley run into the room.

Cassie and Karone looked very happy to see their friend smiling beyond words.

Once Ash hid behind one of the boy's chair, Andros run into the room loss for breath

Everyone but Ash looked at him confused until he spit out his words.

"She pulled my ponytail!"

At that everyone laughed even Andros.

Ashley's eyes met Andros's and he knew that this was the beginning of something.

He didn't know what or why she had such an effect on her, or why it her him so much to see her hurt.

But he didn't know one thing; she wasn't leaving and she did care.


	12. Feud Over?

Feud Over?

"You're staying!" Screamed Cassie

Before Ashley could nod, Karone and Cassie swallow her in hugs.

Ashley was giggling nonstop when the TJ turned around and pulled her onto his lap.

Suddenly a ringing sound rang threw the once noisy room.

Ashley makes a questioning look and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash, its Justin. I'm bored."

Ashley laughed at the boy on the phone.

"Okay how about you go to bed and in the morning all of us will spend the day at the beach?"

"Yeah okay night Ash!"

The phone call was ended before she could reply.

"I guess tomorrow's beach day." Ash says laughing.

She stands up and puts her phone away and starts walking towards Andros.

She grabs his arm and leads him out of the room while speaking.

"Time for a little chat."

The room erupts in laughter after the two of them leave.

Once in the hallway he gives a questioning look.

"Hold on." Ashley laughs

She flips open her morpher and pressing four numbers and the two of them are teleported down to the surface.

Once the sparkles disappear Andros sees that their standing in front of a door to a big house.

He was about to ask where they were when Ash opens the front door and pulls him inside.

"Who's there? Is that you Jeff? A voice inside the house calls.

"No mom it's me!" Ashley shouted.

Ashley's mom came into the room and pulled her into a big hug.

Her mom Carrie was a nice woman. She had long black hair and green eyes. She looked nothing like Ashley. Well Jeff and her father didn't look like her either and Andros couldn't figure that out.

Andros had never met her parents in person; he only saw them in the parades that others watched of them welcoming Ash home.

He on the other hand has met Jeff. Once or twice at the times they forced him onto the surface for "fun".

Jeff didn't seem to like Andros and at the moment it didn't matter to him, but now it nagged at his thoughts for some unknown reason.

"Mom!" Ashley moaned.

"I don't see you enough; you're always out there risking your life and whatnot."

"Mom! Shhhh"

Andros looked at her and spoke.

"I thought your people weren't supposed to know what you are."

Ashley sighed in defeat.

"They aren't but my family figured it out. Good thing too they cover for me all the time, Cassie and the guys too."

Andros nodded.

Carrie looked over Ashley's shoulder and gasped.

"Oh hello sorry I didn't see you."

Andros nodded again.

Ashley finally broke the tension in the room.

"I'm here to rob Jeff's room for something for Andros here. You didn't see us okay."

Carrie laughed

"Okay but before you leave go and see Olivia."

Ashley nodded and pulled Andros throughout the house and into a room with a lot of female pictures on the wall.

She started digging threw some drawers before she threw a pair of red shorts at him.

"Swimming suit, I'm not taking no for an answer for the beach day." Ash informed him.

Andros just looked at her in a daze and she laughed.

"Who's Olivia?"He asked.

"Oh she's my little sister."

"Does she look like you?"

Ashley shook her head.

"No. Come and see."

The two of them found their way to a pink door.

Once open it was very pink.

"Ashy!" Screamed a little voice.

A little girl toddler with long red hair came running at her and jumped into Ashley's open arms.

Ashley picked her up and spun her around and hugged her close.

"I missed you Ashy."

"I missed you too butt munch."

The little girl giggled and then looked up and noticed Andros standing awkwardly at the door.

"Hi!"

Ashley laughed at her sister.

Andros finally came out of his gaze of pinkness and waved to the little girl.

"Andros, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Andros."

The little girl giggled and tried to say his name but couldn't get it.

Andros laughed "An-dros"

Olivia finally started clapping when she got his name right.

Ashley laughed and set her down on the ground.

"Ashy?"

"Yes Olivia!"

"Is this the boy you talk about in your sleep, because he has stripped hair too-"

Before she could go on Ashley clasped on hand over her mouth and laughed.

"I think someone's been watching too much TV and its bedtime!"

"Awwwwwww!" wined Olivia.

Ashley picked up her sister and tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good Night Angel."

Ash walked towards Andros as her sister called out.

"Good Night Ashy, Good Night Weird Hair boy!"

Ashley giggled as she pulled the boy through the door and closed it behind them.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay Ashley, I have a little sister too you know. But what was she talking about your sleep?"

"Um it's getting late we should probably get back to the ship we have a big day tomorrow!"

Once the two arrived back on the ship, Deca informed them that the others were in bed.

Andros walked Ashley to her door.

"Thanks for the chat."

Ashley shook her head.

"No problem. Thanks for actually wanting me here."

Andros opened his mouth to say something, but thought better and closed it.

"What Andros?"

He shook his head in defeat.

"I'll always want you here, no matter how annoying and bossy I get. I need you, you help this team say together and act like a team."

Ashley sighed and nodded her head and punched in the numbers for her room and the door slid open.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Andros nodded and headed down to his own room.

Ashley walked into her room as the door closed she leaned against it and slid to the ground.

She thought.

'How did I think, that the sentence about wanting me here was going to be in the other direction from being a, team mate.'


End file.
